Imitation of Life
by AnImE PoP PrInCeSs
Summary: Centuries ago, two of the fiercest demons to walk the earth were defeated and sealed away in hell. Now, they want revenge and the ultimate sacrifice is made with unexpected consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_**Imitation of Life**_

_Everything that is done in this world is done by hope - __Martin Luther_

Chapter One

Even through the searing pain, she could feel their presence. The pounding rain was a mere nuisance to them, doing nothing to slow them down. They wouldn't give up until she was dead and they got what they wanted. She had to keep going…had to get to him.

'_Hear my plea, Midoriko. Give me the strength to carry out this final task.'_

A cry escaped her pale lips as she fell to her knees, her hands clawing at the slick pavement. The pain was unbearable, so much so that she was rendered immobile, her limbs refusing to operate.

'_Please! Please hear me!'_

Suddenly, as if her body were attached to minute wires, her body rose slowly, her feet moving her forward. She ignored the blood that oozed from the jagged tears in her shirt, her bruised and battered body screaming at her to give up. As long as she had a breath left in her body, she would complete this one thing.

Instinctively, she reached up and grasped the glowing jewel around her neck. Its pulsing warmth reassured her, gave her renewed hope that all was not lost. All she had to do was reach him and –

The sky shook with a resounding roar, but she knew that it wasn't thunder. No, this sound came from something more frightening than anything nature could produce. This sound could only come from something created in the very bowels of hell.

They were getting closer, no doubt following the trail of blood she left with every footstep. A series of screeches sounded from above, sending a shiver of fear down her spine. She had to move faster.

Gritting her teeth against the pain, she pushed her legs to move faster until she was running, her footfalls keeping time with the frantic beating of her heart. She was almost there, the buildings around her becoming familiar. Just a few more feet and she'd be there…

She heard the arrow whiz through the air just seconds before it pierced her left shoulder, causing her to stumble slightly. They were upon her now. There was no time to protect herself, which would do no good anyhow. Even now she could feel her time on this earth ticking down.

'_Keep them at bay, Midoriko. Let me finish this.'_

In answer to her silent prayer, a sudden flash of lightning illuminated the sky, sending an electric bolt down to earth. A chorus of hideous howls of pain echoed through the streets. She didn't dare look behind her as she continued on towards her destination.

A feeling that could only be joy washed over her as she collapsed on the front stoop of a nondescript brick building. With shaking hands, she reached up and pressed a buzzer, praying with everything in her that he was home. The lightning was an obstacle that they quickly overcame, the rumbling of their hurried footsteps making the ground quiver.

She pressed her finger to the buzzer again, repeating the action in quick succession. She was almost ready to kick the door in when she heard a familiar voice bark,

"Who the fuck is it?"

She closed her eyes tightly against the swell of tears that threatened to fall. "It's me, Inuyasha! Please let me in!" He must have heard the urgency in her voice because there were no questions asked as another buzz was heard and the door clicked open.

Before closing the door behind her, she closed her eyes and mumbled a few words, touching her hand lightly to the dull gray metal. Pink light pulsed over the door and seeped out into the walls. This would shield the building from them for a short time, hopefully long enough for her to complete her business.

A sound from above caught her attention and she turned to look up at the man staring down at her. She took a single step before tumbling forward. The man raced down the steps, a look of panic on his face.

"Kikyo! Are you alright?" He bent down and gingerly scooped her drenched body into his arms. Her eyelids fluttered and a few incoherent words fled her lips. He scanned her form quickly, his heart wrenching at the sight of her injured body. The overwhelming stench of blood assaulted his senses and a low growl formed in the back of his throat. This could only mean one thing…they were free and they had come for the jewel.

For once, reason overcame his anger and he quickly carried her motionless body up to his apartment. He laid her gently on the couch before going off in search of a washcloth. Once found, he wet it with cold water and returned to Kikyo's near-lifeless form. Kneeling down beside her, he pressed the cloth to her forehead, grimacing when she sucked in a breath, her eyes flying open.

"Inuyasha they're here!" She cried out, her voice thick with alarm. She turned her head to look at him, her cinnamon orbs glittering. "I-I tried to stop them but…"

Inuyasha nodded his head, lifting a hand to brush her cheek reassuringly. "I know," he responded, wiping away a tear that trailed from the corner of her eye. He had to fight back his own tumultuous emotions as he gazed down at her, knowing deep in his heart that she wouldn't be here long.

She shook her head, her lips pressed tightly together. "No! You don't understand, Inuyasha! They've gotten stronger! My spells barely injured them!" Her voice shook with a mixture of fear and anger. "They slaughtered the monks, every single one of them. I-I couldn't save them…"

Inuyasha's jaw tightened, but that was the only emotion he allowed himself to show. "And the temple?" He asked.

"Destroyed." She whispered brokenly.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, trying to quell the swell of anxiety building inside. There'd been warnings, signs that this was coming, but he hadn't wanted to believe…He'd been so sure that they would stay sealed in hell for all eternity. Fate had other plans it seemed.

"We've got to get you some help. Maybe I can phone Myouga or…"

Kikyo shook her head slowly, her expression one of stoic resolve. "No, Inuyasha. My time here is almost spent, I can feel it. I knew this day would come and I'm ready."

Inuyasha shook his head in denial, unwilling to face the truth. How could he willingly accept the fact that Kikyo, the strongest woman he'd ever known, the only woman he'd ever really loved, was going to die?

"Please Kikyo, just let me –"

"No," she said in a forceful whisper. She reached out and cupped his cheek, her fingers trembling. "I have a sacred responsibility, Inuyasha, and that responsibility includes protecting this jewel with my life." With her other hand she ripped the necklace from her neck, holding the jewel tightly in her balled fist.

"I need you to promise me something, Inuyasha."

He gazed at her sadly, his eyes glimmering with tears he refused to let fall. "Anything, Kikyo."

"When I'm gone, I need you to keep the jewel safe."

Inuyasha started to protest, but Kikyo quieted him. "I know you have reservations because of your demon blood, but there's no one I trust more than you. Your integrity knows no bounds and I know you'll guard the jewel as fiercely as I have." She stroked his cheek lovingly.

With a strangled cry, he pulled her into a gruff hug. Kikyo winced at the involuntary pain he was inflicting on her, but returned the gesture with as much emotion as she could muster. She hoped he knew how deeply she felt for him, how large a part of her was wrapped up in him. Although she was destined for another place, she knew in her heart that their bond would never weaken.

Their moment was interrupted by a deafening crash. Instantly on alert, Inuyasha went to the window and looked down at the street. What he saw made his heart stop. The street was full of demons of all shapes and sizes, chomping at the bit to get to the jewel. His gaze traveled farther down and he could feel his entire body tensing, his hands fisting at his sides. And there THEY were, back from hell and ready for a fight. Well, if it was a fight they wanted, a fight was what he'd give them. And more.

"I put up a barrier, but my powers are so weakened that it won't hold for much longer," Kikyo said, struggling to rise to her feet. Inuyasha went to her side and helped her up. "It's fine. I can take care of a couple of demons."

Kikyo smiled up at him, the gesture full of sadness and regret. "I know you can, but it's not your fight. Not yet." Before he could respond, she pressed her lips to his, her tears tainting the kiss.

"I love you," she whispered. He looked into her eyes, realizing a second too late that she was saying good-bye. She placed her hand on his chest and let loose a small blast of pink energy, sending him staggering back. His eyes rolled into his head and he slumped to the floor. The blast wasn't enough to kill him, just render him unconscious for a while. Just enough time to do what she came to do. She bent down next to his still body and placed the jewel in his lax palm, closing his fingers around it.

"Keep it safe, love." She murmured softly, her gaze drinking him in for the last time.

'_Ok, Midoriko. I need one final favor from you and I'll do the rest.'_

Kikyo rose to her feet and made her way to the front door.

'_Give new life to the jewel, a form that is not easily detected.'_

She walked calmly down the stairs, finally feeling a peace that she had not felt earlier. She knew that she was fulfilling her destiny and there was no more that she could do on this earth. She desperately held onto the hope that all wouldn't be lost, that she was giving her life for a greater purpose.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she braced herself against the palpable wave of power emanating from the other side of the metal door. They were waiting for her. Well, she certainly couldn't keep them waiting.

She raised her hand and blasted the door open, sending demons flying in its wake. With a wave of her hand, she sent another batch of demons crashing to the pavement.

"Priestess, we meet again."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed at the cold voice that addressed her. She turned her head, regarding the two demons that stood at the rear of the pack. She raised her hand to send another energy blast, but the taller of the two held up a hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kikyo." He warned, his tone deceptively calm and emotionless. His crimson eyes glittered dangerously. "That is, unless you have a death wish."

Kikyo let her hand fall to her side. "Well, as a matter of fact I do. And you know what? I think you do, too." The two demons watched her warily as she started chanting, her voice low.

All of a sudden, the earth began to tremble, the buildings around them shuddering. Kikyo's head fell back as a pure, blinding white light emanated from her being. The demons moved away from her, shielding their eyes.

'_Let my will be done, Midoriko.'_

'_As you wish, Lady Kikyo.'_

Kikyo looked directly at the two demons that she'd sent to hell so many centuries ago. This time she would make sure that they stayed there. She muttered a few more incantations and watched as a black void opened up in the street, sucking in the frantic demons.

"And now I'll personally take you both back to hell!"

She held up her hands, long tendrils of white energy snaking out to ensnare the two demons.

"Nooooo!" Came a wailing howl.

She walked towards the void, pulling the two with her. They resisted with a great amount of force, but Kikyo's determination was just as strong as theirs. Closing her eyes, she whispered a prayer into the pouring rain before stepping over the side. Instantly, the void closed up, leaving the street silent save for the sound of the pattering rain.

'_Please be safe, Inuyasha.'_

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, his senses coming to him slowly. Realization struck him hard and he sat up quickly, wincing as the movement caused his aching chest more discomfort.

"Kikyo," he muttered, looking around the empty apartment. But he already knew she wasn't there. Her scent was gone and so was…

With a heavy heart, he went to the window. Upon seeing the emptiness of the streets, his shoulders sagged and he sank to the floor once again. She was gone…gone.

Inuyasha was so engrossed in his own misery that he didn't immediately notice that something strange was happening. In his haste to survey the scene outside, he'd failed to detect the object that fell from his hand.

Now said object was beginning to throb with a brilliant pink light. Inuyasha finally became aware of what was happening when the object slowly rose, spinning in slow circles.

"What the hell…"

The jewel became a blur as it spun madly out of control, the light increasing in intensity. Inuyasha had to shield his eyes to avoid becoming blind by the powerful light. A strange whizzing sound could be heard throughout the apartment, doing nothing to calm Inuyasha's anxieties. He wasn't sure what was going on here, but he hoped trouble wasn't attached to it…

As suddenly as it had begun, the light dimmed and the whizzing sound quieted, leaving the apartment as it was before. Slowly, Inuyasha lowered his arm and stared disbelievingly at the sight before him.

"Who…the fuck…are…you?"

end

A/N: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters associated with InuYasha so please don't sue : )


	2. Chapter 2

_**Imitation of Life**_

_In all things of nature there is something of the marvelous - __Aristotle_

Chapter Two

The question hung in the air, lingering, the answering silence deafening. The rain continued its relentless downpour, beating a steady rhythm upon the roof of the building. Normally, the sound was an annoying reminder of the building's multitude of imperfections, including its tendency to leak at the most inconvenient times. At this particular moment, however, Inuyasha's thoughts were preoccupied with the woman standing _naked_ in his living room.

She stood staring at him, either not comprehending or ignoring his coarsely worded question. Inuyasha leaned toward the former explanation, seeing as how the woman made no attempt to hide her nudity. Realizing with a little embarrassment that he'd been staring, he quickly turned around, a slight redness in his cheeks.

Clearing his throat he repeated again, "Who are you?" Again, the question was met with a stony wall of silence. Inuyasha was beginning to wonder if the woman could even talk when a small voice echoed, "Who am I?"

"Yeah, who the fu— who are you?"

"I-I am…"

The voice trailed off, filled with confusion and…fear. Inuyasha frowned. Could it be possible that she didn't even _know_ who she was? But how was that possible? _She _was the one who'd mysteriously appeared in _his_ apartment. All these thoughts mixed in an irritating jumble in his mind, making him growl in frustration. The sound must have startled her because he heard a tiny gasp behind him.

He spun around, ready to reassure her that he wouldn't harm her, but remembered that she was still…underdressed and clapped a hand over his eyes.

"Look lady, I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I'm not going to hurt you. Just stay right here and I'll find something to cover you with." He waited for a reply and when none came, he sighed. It wasn't likely they'd be having any deep and meaningful conversations any time soon.

Turning sharply on his heel, he let his hand fall to his side while he went to his bedroom in search of extra clothing. He grabbed a plain white button-up shirt and returned to the living room, hand once again blocking his vision.

"Here," he said thrusting the shirt forward. When she didn't immediately take the shirt, he let out a grunt of annoyance. "You're gonna need something to wear. I mean, you can't just walk around naked." The shirt continued to dangle from his fingers like a fish on a hook. With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha realized that she wasn't going to make this easy on him.

"Fine," he muttered, removing his hands and keeping his gaze locked on the hardwood floor. He moved towards her slowly so as not to alarm her. Stopping directly in front of her, he held the shirt open.

"Turn around," he ordered gruffly. She gave no indication that she'd heard him, standing firmly in place. Inuyasha stifled another growl that threatened to break loose. His patience was wearing dangerously thin and the woman's unwillingness to cooperate only served to complicate things further. All he wanted was answers, something the woman didn't have or refused to give.

"Fuck it," he muttered under his breath, his gaze swiftly locking on her face. Brilliant russet eyes stared back at him, catching him off guard. The woman stared at him unabashedly, her eyes bright with…what? Knowledge? Understanding? Whatever it was, Inuyasha had the uncanny feeling that she was staring _into_ him, a feeling he wasn't entirely comfortable with.

Visibly shaking himself of the feeling, he motioned for her to turn around, his finger making a circle in the air. She watched his finger, her eyes following his every movement. Finally, she turned slowly, glancing back at him over her shoulder, her gaze questioning.

Inuyasha glanced away from those unnerving eyes, focusing instead on the task at hand. He raised her left arm, then her right, slipping her arms through the long cotton sleeves. Once the shirt hung on her body, he gripped her shoulders and turned her back around.

Again he was met by that disquieting stare, eyes wide and unblinking.

He busied himself with buttoning the shirt, starting with the hem and working his way up. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't ignore the smooth, unblemished skin as his fingers worked nimbly at the small plastic buttons. It looked as polished as ivory, as fresh as newly fallen snow.

Inuyasha's brow furrowed as he continued his task. He was bothered by the fact that his mind seemed to be wandering without his consent and by the fact that the woman was…was…

He couldn't quite place his finger on it, the missing pieces that he sought staying just out of reach. As his fingers came closer to the swell of her breasts, he felt his face become curiously hot. Why the hell was he acting like some brat feeling a girl up for the first time? He'd seen _and_ touched plenty and had no qualms about it, so why did the mere proximity of his hands near a pair make him nervous?

Scowling at his uncharacteristic behavior, he hurriedly fastened the rest of the buttons and took a quick step back. The overly large shirt hung on her slender body almost comically, swallowing her up in a mound of white cotton.

One alabaster hand fluttered up to feel the front of the shirt, fingers gliding over each button. Inuyasha watched as she lifted her arms to stare at the sleeves, her gaze seeming to scrutinize the very material.

As Inuyasha stood watching the woman, it dawned on him why he was so troubled by her. The words had escaped him before, but now he understood what his mind had been trying to tell him. She seemed too polished, too fresh…too new. She seemed as if she didn't belong here.

>

"Like I said before, I don't _know_ where the hell she came from. She just appeared…Yes, appeared goddamnit!"

Inuyasha tried to reign in his annoyance, but he found the task difficult. He didn't need inane questions right now. He needed answsers.

"Look, just get your ass over here as fast as you can. If anybody can make sense of this, it's you." He hung up the phone, not waiting for a response. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring out the window. His thoughts eventually turned to Kikyo. What had she done? What happened to the demons? If Inuyasha hadn't seen the army of demons himself, he wouldn't have believed they'd been there at all. There were no bodies, no carnage. As powerful as Kikyo was, she had been too damaged to have done them much harm. Still, he couldn't explain their sudden disappearance.

…_it's not your fight. Not yet._

He heard the words as if they were whispered to him on a gentle breeze. What had she meant by that? Perturbed by the unexplainable, he fisted his hands in the bed sheets, the soft cotton material crumpling in his palms.

"What did you do, Kikyo? What happened to you?" He whispered to no one in particular. A sound near the door caught his attention. The mystery woman stood just inside the doorway, her eyes wide and confused. Inuyasha stood and looked at her expectantly.

"Is this…not my time?"

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, not sure of what she was asking. "Your time?" He echoed uncertainly. She looked down at the floor as if searching for answers. "This is not right," she murmured, her hands clutched in front of her.

"What's not right?" He asked, noticing that she was forming actual sentences rather than staring and mimicking what he said. She gave a sharp shake of her head and sighed, seeming to give up.

"I'm not sure."

Inuyasha gave a grunt and shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter. I've got somebody coming over who should be able to shed some light on this situation. In the meantime," he continued while leading her from his bedroom and back out to the living room, "maybe you should sit down and try to remember exactly who you are and how you got here."

He sat down on the couch next to her, patiently waiting for her to open up. By her demeanor, he could tell that she was troubled. Trying to put her at ease, he said, "Why don't we start with your name?"

She looked up at him, biting her lower lip. For some odd reason, Inuyasha found the gesture strangely vulnerable, almost endearing. Wait, where the hell did that come from? Screwing his face up, he barked, "Don't you even know your damn name?"

He instantly felt guilty when she cringed and scooted away from him. Deciding to take a different approach, he offered, "If it helps any, my name is Inuyasha." She glanced at him, recognition dawning on her.

"Inuyasha." She repeated. Her face lost some of its confusion as she silently repeated the name again.

"The name sounds so…familiar and yet I cannot remember you." She looked up at him, her eyes studying him intently. She seemed to realize something as she asked, "You're not of this time, are you?" Inuyasha was startled by the question, shifting uncomfortably. She reached out tentatively, her fingers brushing lightly against one of the velvety soft triangles atop Inuyasha's head. He instinctively jerked his head out of reach, his ears flattening against his skull. Her hand hung suspended in air, a strange expression on her face.

"You're…a demon," she stated simply, her hand dropping in her lap. Inuyasha remained mute, wondering how on earth she could see his half-demon form. He was supposed to be under a protection spell, a spell that shielded his demon attributes from human eyes. Could it be that she _wasn't_ human?

"Perhaps you know me from the past?" The minute the words left her mouth, Inuyasha had an odd sense of familiarity, as if he might have glimpsed her somewhere, but where, he didn't know.

"Sorry, I've never seen you before in my life." Although he was quite sure he really hadn't seen her before, he couldn't suppress the overwhelming feeling of familiarity that swept over him. He was finding himself more and more intrigued, curiosity gnawing at him.

A deep frown etched into her porcelain features, her eyes darkening. "My thoughts and memories are so muddled…I'm not sure what is real and what isn't." She glanced at him, her liquid brown eyes begging for his help. Inuyasha looked away, unable to do anything to alleviate her puzzlement.

A hand touched his arm lightly, the warmth radiating through his clothing. He snatched his arm away quickly as if he'd been branded with a hot iron. He didn't have time to analyze his odd behavior when a buzz echoed throughout the apartment. He hurriedly made his way over to the two-way intercom and pressed a button.

"Yeah?" He barked.

"It's me."

He pressed another button and stood by the door, watching the woman on the couch warily. She seemed to be lost in thought as she stared down at her lap, her hands clutched together. She looked so lost and confused that he had an irresistible urge to comfort her, assure her that everything would be alright.

"Feh," he muttered, disgusted by his embarrassingly human emotions. For all he knew, she could be some demon assassin sent to kill him. As much as he wanted that to be true, Inuyasha knew it wasn't. She didn't have the scent of a demon and reeked of humanity…and something else that he couldn't quite place.

He was startled from his thoughts by a knock at the door. "Bout damn time," he grumbled, swinging the door open. He glared at the dark-haired man standing just inside his doorway.

"What the hell took you so long, monk?"

The man gave him a patient look, stepping past the annoyed hanyou and into the living room. "I got here as fast as I could, Inuyasha. The weather's terrible." He shed his dripping coat and nodded toward the woman sitting on the couch.

"That her?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, closing the door. "No," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "This is the cleaning lady who always comes by on rainy nights wearing my shirts."

The monk shook his head with a disapproving air. "Seriously, Inuyasha. Must you always be so temperamental?"

"Feh," Inuyasha responded, folding his arms across his chest, looking every bit the petulant child he was acting like. After a few minutes of stubborn silence, he finally relented. "Yeah, Miroku, it's her. Like I said on the phone, she kinda just…appeared out of nowhere."

Miroku glanced at the woman, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Did anything strange happen before she appeared?"

Inuyasha had to swallow hard past the lump lodged in his throat. He looked away from the monk's questioning gaze. "Umm, yeah, I guess." He said, his voice low. Miroku frowned, picking up on the hanyou's reluctance to elaborate. "Such as?" He prodded, needing details. If he was to try to piece together the woman's sudden appearance, he needed to know everything.

"K-Kikyo was here," he began, concentrating on keeping the tremor out of his voice. "She'd been attacked by demons and she came here for…help." He felt a stab of pain in his chest at his words.

'_Help? A fat lot of good you did protecting the woman you love.'_

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "She was…covered in blood…barely able to walk, but somehow she did it." He whispered. Miroku shook his head, confused. "What? Did what?"

"Defeated them."

Miroku felt a cold feeling wash over him, dread settling in the pit of his stomach. "Where is she, Inuyasha?" He asked, swallowing hard. Inuyasha looked at him, his eyes conveying the sadness he felt. He couldn't bring himself to say the words, those dreaded words. Miroku didn't need him to say them anyway. Inuyasha's behavior alone was truth enough.

"My god!" He whispered, wondering how such a thing could happen. Kikyo was a powerful priestess, skilled at what she did. A mere demon could never bring her down. A possibility suddenly occurred to him, a possibility he desparately prayed wasn't true.

"What demons?" He asked, keeping his voice low. Inuyasha seemed to be stuck in his thoughts, not responding.

"What demons, dammit!" He asked again, his tone forceful. Inuyasha jumped slightly, surprised at seeing Miroku, the usually easy-going, laid-back monk, livid.

"You know who," he replied, his eyes narrowing into angry slits. "That fucking snake Naraku and my bastard brother Sesshomaru."

"Oh no," Miroku couldn't stop the words from slipping out as he wobbled on his feet. Inuyasha frowned. "Don't get weak-kneed on me now, Miroku. With Kikyo…gone, I'm gonna need you." As much as he hated saying the words aloud, now was not the time for his pride to get in the way.

"But the last time –"

"I sent their sorry asses to hell centuries ago and I won't hesitate to do it again," Inuyasha interrupted. He couldn't, _wouldn't_ allow Kikyo's sacrifice to be in vain.

"No, you can't," Miroku said miserably, his expression one of shock. Inuyasha was surprised by his defeatist attitude. Normally Miroku was quick with the pep talks and encouragement, not the other way around.

"Then we had Kikyo to help bind their spirits and send them to hell. Now, she's…she's…"

"In hell."

Both men turned to stare at the petite woman sitting on the couch. She was staring back at them, her eyes shining with a knowledge only she knew. Inuyasha couldn't explain it, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she wasn't lying.

"What?" Miroku whispered. He, like Inuyasha, felt deep down that the woman spoke the truth.

"Kikyo," she stated matter-of-factly, "is in hell."

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha demanded. She turned her gaze square on him, her eyes burning into his own. He had the compelling desire to turn away, but he stayed his ground.

"Because her memories are mine."

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged confused glances. What did that mean? Miroku moved closer until he was standing directly in front of her. "And who are you?" He asked, something nagging at him. Was it the way she talked, her voice soft but just as commanding, or was it her appearance, bearing a striking resemblance to someone else…

She cocked her head to one side, a small smile playing on the edges of her mouth. "You should understand better than anyone, monk. I am the one that Kikyo protected with her very life."

Miroku gasped, suddenly grasping the thing that had eluded him until now. He gazed at her, his eyes full of wonder and awe. Inuyasha watched the two cautiously, not catching on. What were they blabbering on about?

"You're…you're the…" Miroku couldn't get the words out, still in shock by her revelation. Inuyasha grunted, his patience giving way beneath his crushing interest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked gruffly. Miroku turned to look back at him, a wide smile on his face.

"She's the jewel, Inuyasha! She's the Shikon jewel!"

end


	3. Chapter 3

_**Imitation of Life**_

_What we anticipate seldom occurs; what we least expected generally happens - __Benjamin Disrael_

Chapter Three

If the world had come crashing down around him, Inuyasha wouldn't have been more surprised. Miroku was still looking at him with that awed smile on his face. The woman was glancing between the both of them, waiting for Inuyasha's reaction.

"Holy shit." Those were the only words that seemed to come out of his mouth, concisely expressing his emotions. Miroku's smile faltered, his gaze reproachful. Inuyasha laughed skeptically.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that _she's _the Shikon jewel?"

Miroku turned from Inuyasha, ignoring his words. Even if Inuyasha didn't believe, _he_ knew it to be true. Now that he focused on her, he could sense an unmistakable aura surrounding her, something otherworldly.

"Did Kikyo do this?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly. "Yes, I was brought into existence because of Kikyo's request, but Midoriko made it happen."

Inuyasha stood in utter disbelief. Could she really be the jewel incarnate? And why would Kikyo wish to give the jewel a human form?

_When I'm gone, I need you to keep the jewel safe._

"I know why she did it," he whispered more to himself than anyone else. Miroku and the woman gazed at him, the woman already knowing the reason.

"Why?" Miroku questioned. Inuyasha sighed heavily, the sound filled with immense sadness and pain. "Because she wanted me to protect the jewel as she did. With the jewel in human form, she probably believed the task would be easier."

"Oh," Miroku hung his head, suddenly depressed. Although he should be grateful that the Shikon jewel was safe and intact, the feeling was overshadowed by Kikyo's sacrifice. Her final gift to the world was bittersweet.

"As much as it pains me to say this, Kikyo did the right thing." Miroku said. "With the jewel in human form, it will be much harder for Sesshomaru and Naraku to locate it."

"_If_ they're able to come back this time," Inuyasha stated. "I mean, if what she says is true and Kikyo really is in h…" he choked on the last word. Miroku looked away, finding it hard to look at his friend. Usually Inuyasha was such a stoic and indomitable figure, but now he seemed so vulnerable and lost, like a ship without its anchor.

"If she's really there with them," he continued, looking down at the ground. "Then it will be damn near impossible for them to escape." Miroku frowned, not sure that Inuyasha's logic held up.

"If that were true, then why would Kikyo bother to make such a request? The fact that she enlisted Midoriko's help is reason enough for us to be cautious."

Inuyasha grudgingly admitted to himself that the monk was right. Kikyo wouldn't have bothered the former priestess's spirit if her reasons hadn't been urgent. With a shrug, he asked, "So what do we do now?"

Miroku turned to face the woman. "Well, we can start with a name. We very well can't go around calling her the jewel." He placed her hand between his own. "So what would you like to be called?"

"Called?" She repeated with a puckered brow. Miroku nodded, a small smile on his boyish face. She looked down at her lap as if a name were written there. After a moment of thought, she responded quietly, "Kagome."

Inuyasha's ears flicked in response, the name stirring something deep within him. He pushed the feeling aside and growled impatiently.

"Now that that's out of the way, can we get down to business?"

>

"Amazing!"

"A miracle!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time since they'd arrived at the temple. He watched as the wizened monks gushed over the jewel's new form…or Kagome to be exact. After a great deal of protest on Inuyasha's part, Miroku decided that the best thing to do was to take Kagome to his temple so the monks could examine her. By their almost girly exclamations, Inuyasha was reminded of why he hadn't wanted to come here in the first place.

"Look, can we get on with it?" He demanded after his ears had taken enough of their high-pitched squeals. Miroku glowered at him, exasperated by his lack of respect.

"Patience is a virtue, Inuyasha." He said through gritted teeth. Inuyasha gave him a dumbfounded look. "Huh?"

"Either sit down and keep your mouth shut or go find something to do!" There was a visible tick in the monk's jaw as he eyed the hanyou dangerously.

"Humph," Inuyasha responded, crossing his arms across his chest. He dropped to the floor and sat Indian style, scowling at the monk, but keeping his silence. He refused to leave the jewel, _Kagome_, alone. He'd made a promise that he intended to keep.

Miroku sighed, knowing this was the best compromise Inuyasha would give him. He turned back to the group of aged monks gathered around Kagome. They were marveling over her, amazed by the jewel's transformation. The object of their wonder was standing amidst them wide-eyed and overwhelmed.

Clearing his throat to get the elder monks' attention, Miroku said, "I hate to cut this short, but I came to speak to Hidemichi." The monks nodded their heads knowingly. "Yes," one of the monks replied, leaning heavily on a wooden cane. "Hidemichi was expecting you and instructed us to tell you to meet with him in the gardens."

Miroku smiled gratefully and bowed his head before taking Kagome by the hand and leading her down a cobbled corridor. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and hurried after them. Miroku, noticing the trailing hanyou, sighed and stopped short.

"You can't come," he said shortly. Inuyasha glared at him, not backing down. "I'm not leaving her alone." He stated simply. Miroku saw the warning glint in the hanyou's eyes and decided not to test his limits.

"Fine," Miroku relented with a resigned sigh. "But if you do anything disrespectful in Hidemichi's presence, so help me god I'll –"

Inuyasha waved away the monk's dire warning. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

They continued on down the corridor until it opened up into a beautiful stretch of landscape, the lush greenery looking like something captured from a fairy tale. The monks believed in keeping the sanctity of the earth, preserving its natural beauty. The gardens were testimony to that belief.

Miroku led them down a path that wound throughout the gardens until it came to an end at a stone bench overlooking a small pond. A man with iron gray hair and long, flowing gray robes sat on the bench, his eyes closed. Miroku waited patiently, knowing the elder man was in deep meditation.

The trio was startled when a deep, gravelly voice said, "I'm glad you finally made it, Miroku." The man opened his eyes and motioned for them to step forward. Miroku gently led Kagome over to the sitting monk, giving him a deferential bow, while Inuyasha hung behind, his posture rigid.

"Please come forward, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shuffled his feet, reluctant to move. He ignored the death glare Miroku was sending his way, choosing instead to look at the ground. A deep chuckle reverberated through the air.

"Do not be so uncomfortable around me, Inuyasha. No one is here to judge you."

"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled, but took a few steps forward. Hidemichi sighed. "I guess old wounds never heal, eh?" He gave Inuyasha a serious look. "But sometimes we must try to do the impossible." With a definitive nod, he turned his attention to Miroku and the young woman standing next to him.

"Ah, and this must be…Kagome." The woman gave the old man a warm smile. "Yes." She responded. He returned the gesture, patting the space next to him. She took a seat and looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"You're having trouble…with your thoughts, am I right?"

She nodded. "I have all these thoughts and memories from Kikyo and Midoriko in my head, but I don't know from where they came or who they belong to. This world," she said, gesturing around them, "is foreign to me."

The monk gazed out at the pond, watching as faint ripples disturbed its glossy surface. "Do you recall any of the events that took place during the Fuedal Era?" Kagome closed her eyes briefly, trying to summon up the memories of which the monk spoke, but to no avail. If she did, she couldn't tell one memory from another. They all blended together into one confusing muddle.

Hidemichi noticed her dismay and put a calming hand on hers. "It's alright, child. That's what I'm here for, to help you remember." He glanced up at Miroku. "She will stay here for the time being while I help put her memories in order and acclimate her to this time."

Inuyasha was instantly opposed to the idea. "I'm not leaving her here." He said with a note of finality in his tone. Miroku opened his mouth to rebuke Inuyasha's assertions, but Hidemichi held up a hand, silencing him.

"I understand your hesitations, Inuyasha, but she will be safe here. I promise."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Yeah, well that's all well and good, but _I_ made a promise that I don't intend to break." Hidemichi returned his gaze to the pond. "I know a thing or two about promises, Inuyasha. Once made, it is imperative that they not be broken."

Inuyasha watched the old monk warily, wondering what he was getting at. "So…" he prompted, waiting to hear what the old monk would say next. Hidemichi nodded his head, coming to a decision.

"You will stay here at the temple. I have a feeling that you will play a vital role in helping Kagome." He glanced at the hanyou, a twinkle in his eye. "Is that an agreeable resolution, Inuyasha?"

"Feh," the half-demon muttered. Hidemichi grinned and clapped his hands together. "Now that the matter is settled, would you two gentlemen mind leaving me and the young lady alone?" Miroku glanced to Inuyasha, prepared for an outburst or flat out denial, but the hanyou remained silent, satisfied that the promise he'd made would remain intact for the time being.

"We'll be in the dining hall," Miroku replied, bowing his head. Once the two were gone, Hidemichi turned his full attention to Kagome.

"This is a lot to take in, yes?"

Kagome smiled, nodding her head in agreement. The old monk pointed out at the pond. "Whenever my mind is troubled, I come out here. The peace and tranquility of nature calms me and I find I am better able to deal with taxing problems."

Following his gaze, Kagome let her eyes wander over the scenic beauty of the gardens. Even though she knew it was a different time, the rich foliage reminded her of a time long ago. It _was_ a calming feeling.

"This reminds me of…someplace else." She stated. Hidemichi smiled, shaking his head lightly. "It's been a long time since Inuyasha and the others made their way here from the Feudal Era. Five hundred years to be exact." He squinted his eyes, remembering the day he discovered the time travelers.

"I was visiting the Higurashi Shrine; an old friend of mine owns it. The shrine is steeped in history, something that is very dear to me because I'm the keeper of history here at the temple." A slight smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Perhaps it was fate that brought me there that day. It was while I was in the old wellhouse that I encountered something strange." The old monk's eyes lit up as he told the story, his gestures becoming animated.

"The well began to glow with a blinding light! So intense was this light that I had to close my eyes. When the light began to die down, I opened my eyes, fearing the worst. What I found were seven foreigners standing in a daze; a half-demon, a priestess, a monk, a demon slayer, a small fox demon and a cat demon."

As the monk related the tale, Kagome found herself bombarded with fragmented images. Fleetingly, she glimpsed the faces of people she felt she should know. Hidemichi noticed the slight frown on her face, knowing that she was remembering bits and pieces.

"I brought the group back here to the temple, where they related the events that had brought them here to this time." He gave Kagome a sideways glance. "Do you remember what happened?"

Kagome bit her lower lip, concentrating on the images flitting through her mind. With a small shrug, she answered, "All I remember is a…great battle and then…" she trailed off. Hidemichi patted her hand reassuringly. "It's fine. I will help you remember."

"The great battle that you spoke of was between Inuyasha and his friends and two fearsome demons known as Sesshomaru and Naraku. Sesshomaru was a demon lord and also Inuyasha's older half brother. Naraku, like Inuyasha, is a half demon formed from the joining of hundreds of demons. Sesshomaru and Naraku were after the Shikon jewel, well, _you_," he said with a little laugh. "The jewel was in Kikyo's possession and before they could defeat the small band, Kikyo entreated Midoriko's help in binding the two demons' spirits and with Inuyasha's help, sent Sesshomaru and Naraku to hell."

Kagome looked out at the pond, twilight winking off the surface. "And is that the end of the story?" The old monk followed her gaze, his gaze guarded.

"The story is far from over, my child. There is much to be done before the end is near."

end


End file.
